Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for measuring developer density, and specifically relates to an apparatus for measuring developer density provided with a transparent detection window confronting the interior of a developing device, which measures density of a developer by detecting the amount of light reflected from a developer through said transparent detection window.